


Tea

by getreadysetnope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Drug-Induced Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getreadysetnope/pseuds/getreadysetnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So how about some Stiles getting bred by dogs at Deatons vet clinic. Like Deaton leads dogs into a back room where stiles is laid out for them, and Deaton likes to watch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

Getting information out of Deaton was like getting blood from a stone. It was a toss up, in Stiles’ mind, whether that was because the guy was just fucking with them all or was genuinely clueless and used that stupid mysterious act to cover it up.

But when he offered the slightest bit of information this time around, Stiles had jumped on it. Better informed than turned into a murderous fox demon.

"Let me finish locking up," Deaton had said with his usual infuriatingly vague smile when Stiles had come a few minutes before the office was set to close. Apparently you couldn’t discuss the supernatural during normal business hours.

When he’d come back into the room, he had two mugs in his hands. “Tea. It will be a long night.”

And it had been pretty stupid to ignore his instincts on that. He’d been spot on about most of the other people who ended up crazy and murderous after all. But something about how much Scott trusted the guy had killed that edge. "Y’gotta be freakin—" Stiles slurred, slumping against the examination table as everything went all blurry. His tongue felt numb, keeping him from continuing that rant. 

"It’s alright, Stiles." He could distantly feel Deaton’s hands on him, making his boneless slump less likely to end in a brain injury. Not that he would have noticed, everything going black after that.

He really should have trusted his instincts.

When he came to again, he was naked. Kneeling on the floor with his ass high in the air and forearms taped to his calves.

"Let me help you," Deaton said in that same mild tone, carefully placing a towel under the awkward angle of Stiles’ neck and shoulders on the floor. He ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair. All the same affection a parent might give to their child.

Stiles’ tongue still felt heavy and numb in his mouth, eyes difficult to keep open. “Wha?”

Deaton’s fingers went to Stiles’ lips as he shushed him. “It’ll be alright. You’ll wake up and not remember a thing after this.” He smiled down at the boy, fingers trailing over his jaw and cheekbones before pushing himself up and away. There was the click click of claws on the tile floor before Stiles felt the sudden lunge of something huge and furry on his back. The hot, wet stab of something jabbing painfully at his thighs and balls. He tried to make a noise of protest, but nothing but a whine came out.

What was wrong with him?

"Easy does it," Deaton said, hand on the small of Stiles’ back to gently force his hips lower until it was in him.

Large forelegs wrapped around Stiles’ stomach as the beast fucked into him. But it didn’t hurt at all. It was just a slick, smooth slide in like he was made to be used like this. It set sparks off behind Stiles’ eyes and brought his attention to the fact that he’d been hard since he woke up.  
"That’s it," Deaton said, petting Stiles’ thighs now as he was fucked hard and deep by what could only be a dog. It’s hot breath against his back, drops of drool landing there as well. But none of that was freaking him out like it should. His stomach wasn’t turning in disgust at being mounted and used like this.

He was grunting and moaning with each rough thrust instead, whining like he wanted more of it. His cock was leaking between his thighs, painting them with pre-come each time it slapped against them.

The noises sped up with each frantic thrust. Stiles was so close to coming without even touching his dick and it was because there was a dog’s cock shoved up his ass. He moaned louder once it seemed to get thicker inside him, trying to chase that feeling with his ass, but unable to do anything in his position. “Yeah, yeah, please. Fuck please,” he found himself babbling even as Deaton chuckled at him. “So close.”

"I know," Deaton assured him, still calm and controlled as Stiles all but howled for that dick.

Something large hit against his hole, pounding against the muscle there before it popped in and was stuck in place there. The feeling was enough to make Stiles scream, asshole jerking and clenching around it as he came hard all over the tile floor.

"Just like that."

Stiles opened his eyes and he was slumped over the examination table. And his neck was killing him.

"Finally woke up?" Deaton asked, appearing in the doorway like some kind of veterinary ninja.

"Huh?"

His eyebrows went up at that. “You fell asleep while I was locking up.”

"I did?" Stiles asked, recollection hazy at that point on.

Deaton sighed and nodded. “You’re still recovering from the nogitsune. How about we try again tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr!
> 
> getreadysetnope.tumblr.com


End file.
